Various types of housings exist for computers, including desktop computers. These housings are sometimes referred to as computer cases, enclosures, towers, cabinets, or the like. In any case, at least some computer housings incorporate what may be referred to as a bezel. The bezel may be in the form of a front panel for a computer housing. The bezel may be removed to gain access to the interior of the computer housing. It is common for the bezel to be attached to the chassis by screws or the like, and it is oftentimes time-consuming and/or cumbersome to remove the bezel.